Go, Goku, Go!
is the one hundred twelfth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku in a jumping pose in front of two rectangles that contain Bora and Upa in one, and Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, Fortuneteller Baba and Bulma in the other. Summary Goku watches as Upa tearfully reunites with his father. Upa explains to Bora that Goku gathered the Dragon Balls and wished him back to life. He notices Shenron, who then departs. Goku watches as the Dragon Balls are about to disperse, his eyes set on the Four Star Ball, then when the balls disperse, he jumps up and grabs it. Upa asks Goku why he jumped, to which Goku explained that the balls disperse when the wish is made, and explains that he was grabbing the Four Star, which belonged to his grandfather at one point. He shows Upa the ball, which has turned into a rock, and explains that the balls become rocks for a year after the wish has been made. Bora thanks Goku, and Upa tells his father how Goku climbed Korin Tower and killed the man who murdered Bora. Goku then leaves on the Flying Nimbus, and as Bora and Upa bid Goku farewell, Bora asks Upa to live as robustly as Goku from now on. Krillin notices Goku is coming, and asks how it went. Goku confirms Bora's revival, and then runs a short distance away from them and urinates, prompting Krillin to wonder if Goku will really be the one to save the world as Fortuneteller Baba's premonition said. Puar states that Goku's Dragon Ball collecting is finally over, and Bulma remarks that Goku will search for his grandfather's Four Star Ball again. Goku responds by showing them the rock that is now the Four Star and explaining that he jumped up and caught it before it could disperse with the others. Goku then tells the others he will train for the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Yamcha tells Goku about how he will begin training under Master Roshi. Goku is excited that they will all be training together, but Master Roshi then tells Goku to go out in the world and discover things, as Goku is already quite skilled and he feels Goku would become stronger by discovering how to on his own. Roshi says they will meet at the next tournament, and asks Goku to astound him with his new strength. When Krillin disappointedly asks about not seeing Goku for five years, Roshi explains that the increasing number of contestants has prompted the tournament to now be held every three years instead. Goku says farewell to each of his friends, and Krillin remarks about how he will be taller than Goku when they meet again. Goku calls the Flying Nimbus, but Roshi instead requests that Goku make his journey without the help of the Flying Nimbus. Goku is indifferent, and runs off. When Baba asks Roshi if he will allow Goku to surpass him, Roshi then insists that the others and he run back to the Kame House, and they do so, Bulma wondering how she got mixed up in it. The last panel shows Goku running and explains how Goku has gone on a journey to become even stronger, how Krillin and Yamcha are throwing themselves fully into training with Master Roshi, and about how they will meet again in another three years at the next World Martial Arts Tournament. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Upa *Bora *Fortuneteller Baba *Bulma *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Puar Locations *Earth **Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters